The basic aim of the proposed research is an exploration of the role which specific brain amine systems may have in modulating, regulating, or controlling the behaviors of non-human primates with an expectation that the experimental findings obtained will increase our knowledge of the neurobiological processes which underlie some types of normal, and perhaps psychopathological, human behavior. The specific brain amine systems to be studied are the nigro-striatal dopamine system; the meso-limbic dopamine system; the "dorsal bundle" NE system; and the "ventral bundle" NE system. Group and individual behaviors of the non-human primates will be studied under conditions in which 1) a specific amine system is stimulated 2) a specific amine system is lesioned biochemically 3) specific pharmacological manipulations are employed with intact and lesioned animals.